How old are we?
by Junichi's saints chick
Summary: OH MY what is this, five genin squats have been turned into babies. Now what will their senseis do? What is Kakashi getting himself into?


This is the first fic I ever made but it was first posted on my sister's profile. Lumina16. Now that I have my own, here it is.

Sorry if it is a little weird. It was sort of one of my dreams. It will be about 5 to 6 chapters long unless I change my mind, and I'm on the third. Also it is different from the first time I post it. Thank you for those of who have reviewed my other stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just this story

How old are we?

Chapter 1

Five ninja squads were discussing their mission. First there was Kakashi's team with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Second there was Kurenai's team with Shino, Hinata, and Kiba with Akamaru. Third was Asuma's team with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Next was Gai's team with Neji, Tenten, and Rock lee. Last but not least was a sand ninja squad, Baki's team with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They were close to the land of waves, but stopped for the plans.

"Alright listen up." said Kakashi "This mission is not gonna be easy Orochimaru's men are planning to attack the land of waves. We must stop them before they have a chance. This is a A rank mission. So Naruto...?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-senei?" The blond asks

"NO SCREWING AROUND." said Kakashi firmly. "Anyone could be taken hostage. So don't get ahead of yourself. That goes for all sand siblings included."

"Put more pressure, why don't you; as if I didn't have enough to worry about." said Neji with a sigh

"What's wrong Neji." said his sensei

"The main house ordered me to bring Hinata back safely," Neji answered shifting his eyes to Hinata. "or my brains will pay the price."

"Neji, Hinata is my student," Kurenai said "and I protect my students with my life."

"Kurenai is right, Neji." Asuma said. "As your senseis, we are responsible for your well being." He stated receiving nods of approval from his fellow jonin. "Your parents trust us."

"For those who have them." Sasuke mumbled, but was still heard. Neji along with Naruto frowned and stared at him. This caught Kakashi's attention.

"Sasuke, death isn't something to take so lightly, show some respect for others." Kakashi said in his usual calm tone.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized

"It's alright Sasuke." Naurto answered in a cheery tone.

"Besides, Kakashi is right and were on a mission." Neji agreed.

"The kid has a point." said Baki "So why are we just standing around? Let's go."

"Right!" They said in unison and took off.

Half an hour later, they reached the land to waves, and came to bridge. The bridge connected the land of waves. They could see the land of waves, but what surprises them was the name of the bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge." The rookies said in union and stared at him.

"Wow, he did name it after me." said Naruto with a big toothy grin.

"You've been here before" asked Ino "When?" "Why?" "Most important why is you name there and not Sasuke's?"

"Quit it, Ino. This is not the time for it?" said Asuma

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Temari stated. "You don't see me drooling for him.

"I like to say otherwise." teased Kankuro making Temair blush.

"SASUKE IS MINE. SO BACK OFF YOU PIGS!" shouted Sakura while taking a hold of Sasuke's arm

"Keep dreaming bill-board brow." responded Ino

"Besides, your name isn't on him." Added Temair

"Alright, you three knock it off. You can fight for lover boy later." Said Kakashi "Temari..."

"I'm not invisible, Kakashi." Snapped Baki "She is my responsibility. So mind your team and leave mine to me. That is why Lord Kazekage put me in charge of them."

"Ok, with that settled, let's go on." Said Kurenai breaking the tension.

They stared off on a neck breaking speed. Suddenly there was an explosion within the Land of Waves. Everone gasp, black smoke rising sky high. That encoraged then to go faster. Opon reaching the land, they were welcome by a battle scene. As the residents tryed to battle the intruding.

"It already begun." said Kureni

"Alright, youth put your traing to good use." said Guy

"Yes, we'll have until the back up from the village." said Asuma "The backup may take some time to get here, so we all have to fight as one big team, and do our best to protecting the land, alright."

"Also," added Kakashi "Don't hold back and use any Jutsus you may know. Their lives are in our hands, so put your differences a side."

"Right!" They said and split in different directions. Each joining the battle with their own special moves. Neji and Hinata joined in with gentle fist. Shikamaru stop a sound nin form attacking a woman and her daughter with shadow possession jutsu. Choji did his expansion jutsu followed by Human bolder managing to take down a few enemies. Sasuke with his phoenix jutsu. Gaara was delightfully casting sand burials all over the place.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and a giant snake appeared out of a huge ball of smoke. Knowing that is was Orochimaru, the teachers left to fight off the enormous snake leaving the students behind to fight for their own. Not knowing of a certain snake sanin that was watching proud of the events going according to his plans.

"Lord Orochimaru, everything if ready, and the brats are in position." informed a sound nin to his pale skinned lord.

Orochimaru stared at the five genin teams with delight in his golden snake eyes. He removed a curtain of his black long hair that the wind had blown into his face blocking his sight. "Very well." He said in his low whisper tone. "Let the fun begin."

There it is the first chapter rewritten. Hope you liked it. Chapter two should take a little long to get posted. I have to re, rewrite it. I hope to have it up soon. Please read and review.


End file.
